


The Wolves Den Houses a Lion Cub

by Teedoesthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, All the wolves, Family Feels, Female Harry Potter, Hurt Harry, The Cullens - Freeform, The Pack, Vampires, loving vampires, loving wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teedoesthings/pseuds/Teedoesthings
Summary: A little lion cub finds herself surrounded by wolves and occasionally vampires. They will help her grow into a strong lioness, but at the moment she is a scared little cub, in the den of wolves.





	1. The cub and the wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into a pit and I can't get out. Please understand that my will to write comes and goes. But I do like this idea, and I've had it for years. I guess it was time to test the waters with this. Please let me know how it is and yeah ENJOY!  
> I don't own anything, and this is unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes.  
> ~~ Cryptic

The place in which she slept was always cold and dark. The light bulb that hung over her little padding that she called a bed, burnt out a few months ago and neither of her ‘family’ members would fix it for the little freak. Which left her in the dark, even if the sun was up. Her only comfort in the small cupboard came in the shape of small, frayed, and aged green blanket. On it was stitched a pair of deer. The buck and doe’s neck were bent with noses touching, surrounded by a thick forest. Sometimes when she was really sick and Aunt Petunia didn’t feel like it was worth taking her to the doctors, Harriet could swear the pair of deer would move, heads looking at her concern in their black threaded eyes. 

So it was common to find young Harriet crammed into her small space once she was done with chores and cooking for her ‘family’. But today she was sitting on her bed, nursing her throbbing arm. Sharp needle like pains traveled from her swollen wrist to her shoulder. Her uncle had never broke a bone on her before, he had left bruises and marks yes but never a broken bone. Because that would mean she would need to go the doctors and then she would get into trouble. The would find out how horrible she was and much of a freak she was. 

Before she was pushed into her little cupboard the clock had read 12:05 pm, and little Harriet doubted much time had passed since then. Biting her already bruised and cracked bottom lip she tried to extend her painful arm and could barely get a muscle to obey. A piercing pain raced up her arm causing her to cry out. She quickly covered her mouth with her good arm to prevent more sound from escaping as she broke down and cried, in pain and in fear. 

A few hours later or perhaps minutes and Harriet was able to gradually open and close her fingers, biting her bleeding lip to ignore the pain. Her face was hot and wet with tears as she deliberately moved her arm, she needed to be able to move it, because she needed to make dinner, but she was tired and her body was shaky. She leaned her head against the thin wooden wall of her space and silently asked for someone or something to help her. To make the pain disappear to make her ‘family’ love her and treat her like the child she was. Exhaustion slowly washed over her small frame, sinking deep into her bones and pulsating arm. Heavy eyelids fell over jade eyes, and her body relaxed as it slipped into a dreamless state. 

Magic was said to be the forcefully bound to emotions, any spell must be dealt with the complete desire to do said action. If one would to send a harmful hex they must have the complete desire to cause harm against that person, or the spell would not perform as one wished. They say the best spells are done with a full inclination of hope and faith and happiness. And when a child is young, they do not know how to control their emotions into a solid shape to be able to direct a spell, thus what occurs is accidental magic. But when a child’s will is strong enough, and their feelings are centered into a single thought, a single wish. Then that is called intentional magic. Little Harriet knew she was different she knew she was somehow freakish, so she put all her soul into her little wish, hoping that a miracle would occur. 

Her magic was pure, her thoughts wholesome. Her magic was a living breathing thing, as all magical persons are, it felt her pain her suffering. So it granted her little wish, because it was magic. It would send her somewhere safe, somewhere where she could be loved for who she is, away from her ‘family’. Magic was an unknown force, a physical law breaking being it followed no rules to physics or the surrounding events. It can change tables into frogs, heal fatal wounds, and make children feel safe and loved but it can’t change a person into something they are not. And no amount of magic could change the hearts of young Harriet’s ‘family’, so the only way to fix that was send her away. So while Harriet slept her magic thrummed, pulsating deep inside her body. Wisps of gold and green twisted in the air around her sleeping form. Invisible winds spun around the small cupboard disrupting broken crayons, dried flowers and small figurines that sat on the small shelving across from her ‘bed’, it moved her ebony colored tresses that rested over her tanned face. The magic waited softly embracing her warm skin, before gathering the small girl and green blanket  up in invisible arms and disappearing. 

Petunia Dursley nee Evans, paused in her reading. Something felt off, a strange coolness in the air, she stood pushing back the normal designed chair. She ignored her family’s questioning as she moved into the hallway, the brats door was still closed. But something caught her attention, their standing in the middle of her nicely vacuumed rug was a pair of glowing deer. The buck looked at her, dark blue eyes filled is a disapproving gaze, while the doe regarded her with such a deep regretful look it made Petunia freeze. With one more glance at her the pair of glowing deer turned around and walked through the front door. 

Vernon found his wife on the floor, staring glazed into an empty cupboard, void of any sign of child living there gone. “Pet?” he whispered, concerned. Petunia looked up at him, she was crying. “Lily took her,”. Vernon grunted, and looked back into the empty space. “Good, no more freakish things then. And no more brats.” He placed a large hand on his wife's thin shoulders. He gently lead her into the living, while ignoring his son’s inquiry. He felt glad the brat was gone, but for some strange reason, he couldn’t get Petunia’s sorrowful face out of his head. “Lily was  here”.

His niece would never set foot into 4 Privet Drive again, his family would never hear from her again for she was gone from the house, gone from England, gone from their thoughts.

- 

Heavy padded foot falls are dampened by thick layers of decaying foliage. Warm puffs of air curled over furred muzzles and sharp teeth. It was dark in the dense forest with only the full moon and twinkling stars giving light to the surrounding areas. But keen eyes needed not the bright moon nor the minimum lighting for even in pitch darkness they could see every detail of their forest. Something strange had awoken them from their sleep, and as a unit they went to find it. 

The smell of ozone was thick, it sat unnatural in the air hovering. But underneath its strangeness they could smell fresh salt, iron and oddly the scent of mint and apples. They took deep lungfuls letting the ozone and iron fade out and focused on the sweet taste of mint and crisp apples. 

_ Sam!! _

The unified voices of the pack echoed in their heads, it was laced with worry and concern.

_ A child? _

_ How? _

_ Hurt! _

The black being shook its coat, clearing his mind of the others concerned calling, it understood that there was a  _ child in the forest, hurt most likely, abandoned maybe why?! _ He sent out a call to his pack.

_ Where? _

He followed the pull of his pack mates, he traveled quickly past ancient trees, and moss covered rocks. The winds whispering an unknown language against his ears as he ran. The pull lead him to a small patch of flattened ferns, lichens and wild ivy. Ten other large bodies stood in varies positions of uncertainness, they in unison looked over eyes flashing in the darkness of the forest as they watch the black wolf shift into Sam. He pulled on the shorts that he keep tied to his ankle and walked over to his brothers and sister. There on the wet earth was a child, dirty and small, it's breathing was harsh and quick. Sam was tempted to feel for a temperature for he was sure she was feverish based off the thin sheen of sweat on the child’s face. Pitch hair curled around its face and body in a mess of twigs and dirt. 

“What do we do” Seth asked as he glanced at the small form, he could only guess the child was female based off the floral printed shirt she wore and baggy pants. Both of which were multiple sizes too big, the shirt showed thing shoulders and protruding collar bones. 

“She’s hurt” the rumbling voice of Paul echoed in the silent night. All ten pairs of eyes zero in on the swollen arm, plastered with dark purple and black bruises. The bruises stood out even against the olive toned skin. A low growl resonated amongst the Pack, even though they didn’t know the child, the idea of someone hurting a child and leaving them out here in the wilderness sent an uneasy feeling among them.

“I say we take her to the Doctors” Embry offered, bare foot toeing the ground as he looked at the girl. 

“And how would you explain how we found her deep within washington forests at night?” Paul sarcastically remarked. 

“Emily’s” Sam and the Pack focused on Leah. She was squatting next to the unconscious child. Her hand looked huge compared to the small purpled fingers of the girls.

“I agree,” Jacob’s voice rolled over them, Sam noticed that is was deeper and had a heavy weight to it. “Take her Emily’s” Jacob studied the small child, a frown set deep into his face. “She’ll know what to do” The order was said, and no one questioned it as they followed suit. Sam rubbed his arms, soon very soon Jacob would be leading this Pack, but as of right now He was. 

“Quil, Jared, Leah run ahead. Wake Emily tell her we are coming with a hurt girl. Quick” Sam called out as he lifted the small girl in his arms, she weighed less than a sack of flour he made sure her hurt arm was safely positioned so it would not jostle on the run to the house. Her face rolled into the crook of his arm, it was warm against his wolven body.  It was disconcerting

“Let’s go,” Together the Pack moved, a giant force carried by the unified feeling of urgency. 


	2. Baths and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lion cub needs to washed, the wolves do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is chapter two, enjoy!

Chapter 2

 

The Pack easily transversed through the overgrowth, leaping over falling logs effortless as though they were still four-legged. Sam held the silent girl against his bare chest, attention split as they ran past creeks, and trees. Once in awhile the girl would whimper, and the Pack would all pause their movements, Sam would stand frozen, waiting for the girl to fall back to sleep; she never woke up during these moments but seemed to be fighting something in her sleep. Then when she was still once again they would move forward, the forest surrounding them thinned as they neared Sam and Emily’s house. The house sat in cleared part of the forest, decently sized. The paint needed to be redone again, and there was a creaking of floorboards but that wasn’t important. 

 

The sky was still dark, the stars twinkled endlessly and moon shone down on the group of people standing in the houses yard. In the middle stood a beautiful woman with long thick hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her dark eyes normally so lively were filled with worry. Sam could see her concern, it sat upon her wrinkled brow and the swollen lip she chewed on. Her gaze was not supernatural, so all she saw was darkness endless and unforgiving. The others around her acknowledged the advancing figures before she could even hear them.

 

“They’re here” Leah said. And Emily, so strong willed and filled with endless love moved forward, her bare feet taking her to the forest's edge. Her heart was beating hard, when she saw the large bodies exit the vastness of the trees. And there in her love's arms was a small child, so small, so delicate. She was tucked into the folds of Sams large arms, her head held still by a dark hand. He held the child as though he would break her, his form moving like still water.

 

“She’s hurt” Sam voiced, his words barely distinguishable over the sounds of nature. But Emily was grown accustomed to it, she walks closer. And the rest of the Pack appear around them, watching as she gently touches the girl's cheek. It was hot. Feverish. Emily’s roughened fingers carefully brushed back the wet black fringe, and gasped. There on the girl’s forehead was a scar, it was red and swollen most likely irritated from the cold. The scar was thick, its jagged edges ran down to her temple in the shape of branched lightning, it was a stark contrast to her deep olive skin. “Emily.” Sam’s worry washed over her ears, and Emily noticed that her hand was trembling. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and told Sam. “Take her inside, Leah get a bath going. Keep it cool.” Emily looked at the young girl, so tiny, and she found her heart making room for one more kind soul. 

 

-

 

There was three bathrooms in the house, two with actual showers and baths. They chose to use the master bathroom, it was larger and allowed the three large bulky figures plus two smaller ones inside comfortably. Sam was still holding the girl he sat on the edge of the tub, Leah had the bath half way filled with tepid water. Emily entered the bathroom to find Jacob standing in the corner, his brow furrowed deep in thought. Jacob glanced over at Emily and took the clean towels and other items in his arms, then continued with his deep thoughts. “Sam, hand the girl to Leah and go get my first aid kit in the kitchen, please.” The girl was given to Leah, who held her as if she was a glass doll. At least she looked a bit bigger in Leah’s arms then when she was in Sam’s. 

 

“Help me get her clothes off,” Emily said softly, she kneeled down beside Leah who was sitting against the tub. “Jacob turn around” The tall boy did as he was told, his large frame facing the corner, face hidden. “Gently now lay her down, we don’t want to wake her.” It was a slow process, they took off her ragged shoes than her socks, her baggy pants came off easily enough. On her legs faint marks of yellow and green soon began to appear as well as old scabbed over lines. Emily noticed the sudden shakes that overtook Leah’s hands, “Calm down Leah, I need help with her, please.” she whispered into the quietness of the room, Leah nodded and moved to help again. Everything was good until they took of her shirt, there on her stomach and back were old thin scars, puckered buckle marks was scattered everywhere. Some were newer. Emily bit back a sob, and Leah visibly vibrated in place. “LEAH!” Both women jumped as Jacobs’ raised growl, they had almost forgotten he was there. He stood facing them, his face washed in a stormy expression. His dark eyes flashed, and they could hear his teeth grinding. Jacob was looking at the marked girl, at the bruises and scars and he looked furious. “Stay calm, Emily needs you to help her.” Leah forcibly took a deep breath and calmed her shakes. Jacob moved back into the corner, now facing them. When they were able to get the girl into the cool water to clean her, being careful of her purple arm he left the room. 

 

\- 

 

He walked into the living room, where the rest of the pack looked at him. “What’s wrong?” Jarden asked, he was sitting on a bar stool his foot tapping against the wooden legs. “Sam, can you help the girls? I need some air,” 

 

Sam already was already moving to the bathroom even before Jacob could finish his question, a large first aid box under his arm. Once he was gone, Jacob moved to go outside. A strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. He spun around a snarl on his tongue, it was Paul. “Tell us what happened.” And so Jacob did, there would be a few less trees in their forests that night. Broken with bloody angry fits. The Pack was furious, the Pack was mad, but they also vowed no one would hurt that innocent child again, not on their land.

 

-

 

The bath was drained, its gray water swirling down the drain is a vortex. The bathroom smelt of lavender and other essential oils that would help break the fever and reduce the bruises and swelling. The now clean girl was dressed in a large clean blue shirt, it was a dress on the child but it had to do. Her undergarments were washed separately and dried in the dryer for her. Her black hair was softly combed into a long plait tied off at the end. It worried the occupants in the bathroom that the girl never stirred while they cleaned her, it sat heavy like in their stomachs. Sam once more, picked up the sleeping girl. His large arms embracing her in a gentle hold, together the three of them moved into the living room, where the rest of the pack sat. They chose not the mention the wood chips in their hair nor the dried blood on their fists. 

 

The sofa had been covered in thick blankets, various colors of green, purple, gray and reds molded together to form a soft nest for the small child. Sam placed her in the middle of a fleece blanket, covering her form with a lightly spotted gray quilt. “Sam,” Quil handed over a green blanket that none of the owned, it was clearly loved with a pair of stitched deep standing in front of the thick forest. The name Harriet was there under the deer in glittering gold, its stitching was newer. It wasn't faded compared to the rest of the blanket, perhaps it was added on later. For it seemed to be. 

 

“Is it her’s?” Sam asked looking at the blanket, “Harriet.” He whispered, the small child twitched in her sleep, her eyelids fluttering. They never opened, but it was enough to prove something to them. “Little Harriet,” Sam placed the loved blanket over the spotted quilt, “What are we supposed to do now?’

 

“I should splint her arm, but I’m not a professional doctor.” Emily said, as she gathered the needed materials. “I think it would be better then letting it be unprotected,” The other agreed and so she set about setting a small splint on Harriet’s arm. It looked so bulky compared to her tiny body, but hopefully it would help. 

 

-

 

None of them slept the rest of the night to the early morning, they all sat around the small child watching her. Emily decided to make something simple to eat just in case she would to wake up. It was oatmeal with blueberries and a honey, and for the Pack she made eggs, bacon and fried potatoes. The smell of cooking food seemed to make Harriet move, Paul and Jared both noticed that she began to move her lips to silent words her face scrunched up. “Hey, hey guys,” Jared called to the rest of the Pack, those who were eating paused and looked over. “She’s waking up” Plates were placed down coffee mugs emptied quickly and soon all of them watched on as the girl woke. Her good hand rubbed at her face, before freezing. With a startled movement the girl jumped up, the Pack freaked. “Wait!” Sam reached to stop her from standing, but he never got to even touch her still feverish skin. 

 

Something pushed them all back, something strong and invisible. The pressure in the room was pulsating, it raised the hairs on their bodies. Ozone filled the air, crackling with an unknown force. Emily licked her lips, ignoring the sensation of something crawling over her skin and called out softly. “Harriet?” The girl’s head whipped around, her plait becoming undone, ebony hair flying around her head as though she was in a windstorm. But that wasn’t the reason for the silence, glowing eyes the color of liquid emerald stared at them in fear. Before they rolled up and she fainted. Paul caught her before she fell of the sofa, the ozone smell disappeared as well as the strange sensation of something powerful. 

 

“The fuck was that?” Paul whispered loudly staring down at Harriet, her face was sweating again and small chills caused her body to shake. She appeared to have gotten worse, within just seconds. “I don’t know.”

 

-

 

A few moments later once Harriet was back under a simple blanket, they grouped together to talk. “That was not normal,” Leah said, chewing on the edge of her nail. 

 

“Yeah, normally girls can’t throw fully grown shifters against walls as if they were weightless,” Paul snarked. But he too was confused, his dark eyes looked over the sleeping bundle on sofa, what was that?

 

“Her fever is worse now, and her body is shaking.” Emily tapped the bar’s countertop thinking, “I don’t care what she is, all I know is that she is a hurt child. Who is most likely scared and we can’t do much about that.” She heaved a sigh, “I think we should call Doctor Cullen”

 

“The Blood sucker?!” 

 

“Yes, he might be able to help her…” she said.

 

“What if he wants to take her away?” Seth asked, “He might want too,”

 

Emily clenched her fist, and looked over to the small child, her black hair was all over the place again.  _ Whatever she is they can’t have her, she is ours _ . “We won’t let him,” The resounding answer made her heart sore, little Harriet was theirs to care for. They just needed a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like this and if there is anything that I should fix.


	3. Candy and wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cub is awake, is given candy and talks about muffins and hamburgers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, sorry for any grammar mistakes this is still unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> ~Tee

It was warm, and she was wrapped up in something soft. It felt like the finest of material against her roughened skin. There were voices, loud and powerful. And then there were softer tones, floating like air. She was unwilling to open her eyes because she had a fear that this was a dream, and if she opened her eyes it would all fall away, she’d be in her space under the stairs with dust and spiders. But the sounds that resonated in her ears were too real. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes, it was blurry. Tentative fingers touched her face, and found no glasses, nothing. Her eyes squinted as she tried to look at her surroundings, it was definitely not her normal sleeping arrangements, it looked as if she was a sofa of some sorts covered in multiple different blankets and quilts. The floors were wooden with a rug, the walls covered in pictures all to blurry to make out. For a moment she forgot about her arm, and when she went to push herself up she cried out in pain, quickly she covered her mouth only to find her arm was in something, it looked strange but it helped it from hurting so. 

 

The conversations were silent, and Harriet froze. Her heart began beating loudly in her ears, its rapid palpitations sounded like drums. She moved to make herself small, unnoticeable. It was better than being noticed, it keep her safe, she began to duck under the blankets when the floor creaked right behind her. The sound of bare feet moved around her, Harriet dared not to open her eyes and even squeezed them tighter till tiny stars danced against the darkness of her lids. Something heavy landed near her feet, frozen in fear she waited for something to happen. The thing that stood in front of her did not move, hesitantly she opened her eyes. Under the blankets all she saw was a shadow, large and imposing as it blocked out the light. Than it moved and shrunk, folding in on itself till it was at level with her. Its head or what looked like its head tilted to the side as if looking at her. Harriet's breathing was too loud in her ears, it was beginning to get hot underneath her coverings. 

 

“Hello?” A voice called out, it rumbled in her bones. She brought her knees tighter against her chest. “Are you hungry?”. What a strange question Harriet thought, why would the monster care if she was hungry, maybe it wanted her to get fat so it could eat her. She shook her head ‘no’. The sound of laughing followed suit. Harriet squinted her eyes, and tried to see clearer in the limited lighting from the blanket. Were they making fun of her, whatever they ar. How dare they. The sound of movement drew her attention once more to the figure that stood in front of her, something crinkled. “Can I give you something?” When Harriet didn’t answer, she heard a sigh. 

 

“I promise not to bite, I’ll leave it right in front of the blanket okay?” She watched as the shadow’s arm moved closer to her, and something was placed in front of her. When the arm retracted, Harriet waited a moment to make sure it wasn’t going to pick it back up before she stuck her good hand out and searched for the object. She couldn’t find it and was about to give up when a warm, callused hand meet hers. She jumped as it quickly disposed of whatever she was searching for, she pulled her arm back under her safety blanket and looked at what seemed to be a colorful round piece of foil with pinched ends. It was amber colored with white swirls decorated on the front and back., she brought the tiny piece of foil to her nose and sniffed. Ignoring the soft laughter, she found the scent to be sweet. Was it candy? 

 

She slowly opened the sweet and found inside an opaque candy the same color as the wrapping. Harriet popped it in her mouth, and grinned. It was butterscotch! Though she wasn’t able to have candy with her aunt and uncle didn’t mean she couldn’t steal a piece or two during the holidays. So she knew what butterscotch tasted like and she quite liked it. 

 

“See? I told you she’d like it,” The voice seemed to be conversing with someone else, Harriet pushed the tiny sweet into her cheek and listened.

 

“I can’t believe you just gave her candy Sam, what if it upsets her stomach?” The voice that answered was softer than the deep rumbling of the thing in front of her. 

 

“But she took it, which means she likes it Leah,”

 

“I...ugh Sam!” Harriet was tempted to see what was happening outside of her blankets, but she was also scared. Biting her tongue she slowly uncovered her face, the sunlight was a harsh comparison to its diluted hues underneath. She squinted tiring to see, it was a person standing no, he was sitting in front of her, his legs were crossed and he was looking right at her. She squeaked, and went to pull the blankets back up.    
  


“Wait!” A large dark hand was waved in front of her face, “Don’t hide, please” Harriet paused, watching him. He smiled then, his teeth were really white and really big, she thought. Her good hand was holding the blanket tightly, the other hand twitched in pain. Something must have showed on her face because the figures features become one of concern, but why did he have to be concerned about her? She only saw that look on Aunt Petunia when Dudley got hurt, and she knew that Petunia cared and loved her son, so it made sense for her to be worried about him. But no one ever was worried about her, because no one cared for her. Which threw her off when the man before ask if she was okay.

 

She nodded, deciding not to tell him that no she hurt. She’d hurt before and hopefully it would go away. The man nodded slowly, and looked as if he didn’t believe her. He glanced at something over her shoulder, and then back to her. Someone said something farther away, she couldn’t hear it but it sounded like a phone being put back on the receiver. Aunt Petunia liked to slam the phone down after calling teacher, asking why her son’s grades were lower than the freaks. Though she called her Harriet, when talking to other people and not freak. 

 

“Why don’t I introduce myself, my name is Sam Uley. And this is my wife’s and I’s house.” Harriet glanced at his eyes, they were dark from what she could tell. They crinkled at the edges when he smiled at her. 

 

-

 

Sam watched the little girl in front of him, she never quite looked at him in the face always to the side or at the air around him. He thought maybe she saw something he didn’t, but then he noticed she squinted a lot. Her emerald eyes were framed by long black lashes, and her little button nose would raise up when she did squint. He found that adorable. Her right cheek was puffed out, most likely the butterscotch candy was being chump mucked in that cheek. Sam would get an ear full later that day about bribing her with sweets, but looked it worked. There in front of him sat young Harriet, wild black hair and all.

 

When Emily called Carlisle and began talking to him about Harriet, Sam and the rest of the Pack noticed that once more Harriet was awaking. This time she seemed to be more aware, Sam tried to walk over to her without scaring her but it failed as she had hide under the blankets. As if that would protect her.   
  
“-am I?” He must have dozed off for a second, he only caught half of what she said. Her voice was so soft, it was almost smothered by the blanket she held to her face. “Hmm?” He questioned. 

 

She glared at him, green eyes flashing before repeating her previous question softly “Can you tell me where am I?” Huh, she had an english accent. 

 

“Washington State, in the United States of America” Apparently that wasn’t what he was meant to say. Harriet’s eyes filled with tears, and she began to cry. “Shit,” He didn’t know what he did wrong, he looked at the rest of the Pack and the all shrugged their shoulders. They didn’t know what was happening either, Emily his beautiful and every so smart love was making her way over to them both. When Harriet sobbed out, “Do...do they know?” Snot was running down her face, and Sam itched to wipe it off and hold her. 

 

“Who are they?” Emily was now next to him, Harriet’s reddened eyes glanced at her, gaze never pausing over the scars that marked Emily’s face. Emily only smiled softly and asked again, brown eyes warm and caring. “Who?”

 

“Aunt Petunia an’ Uncle Vernon,” Harriet’s voice cracked, and she little body began to shake. 

 

“Are you asking if they know you’re here? Than no, they don’t. Do want us to contact them?” Sam inquired and her head shook so hard he was afraid it would snap, tears were still sliding down her face, pooling at the collar of his old shirt. “No? Why?” 

 

She bunched up some blankets and hide her face in the spotted patterns of purple and grey, her green little blanket was around her shoulders. The pair of deer seemed to be looking at them with their black stretched. “...scared.” 

 

Something heavy was beginning to build in Sam’s chest, he could tell Emily was thinking the same thing as him at that moment. He glanced over to his brothers and sister, they all had a dark expression on their faces. Thankfully Harriet had yet to notice anyone else, or she’d probably be too scared to say anything more. Paul was gripping the already broke tile of the island, Jacob was chewing on a knuckle. Everyone was trying their best to be quiet. 

 

“Are you scared of them? Then don’t worry little one, they won’t be able to find you. We won’t allow it,” Did Sam ever mention how much he loved his fiance, because he loves her so much. Harriet sniffed, and blinked. The tears were slowing down now, her little nose and cheeks were red. Emily smiled at her, and opened her arms as if to hug her. “Can I hold you? I promise to keep anyone who means you harm away, and if they don’t listen to me then they can talk to my friends.” 

 

Sam watched as Emily winked her right eye, and stage whispered to the girl eyed girl. “And my friends are wolves.” 

 

It was comical to see Harriet’s eyes widen, “Wolves?....Wow”, then she leaned forward and whispered back. “Do they eat people?”

 

“No, people make their tummies hurt. They like hamburgers and hotdogs better.” Emily answered, face quite serious. Her arms were still open, and little Harriet moved closer. She was giggling, then  her face was scrunched up in what looked like deep thought. “I’d like hamburgers too over peoples.” She then moved into Emily’s arms, her body so tiny still embraced between Emily’s human form.

 

Emily gathered her up against her chest, holding her head between her shoulder and neck. “I’ll keep you safe little one.” 

 

“My name is Harriet, Harriet Potter. But you can call me Harry” Harriet whispered into her shoulder, her tiny arms were wrapped around her neck. Her hair a wild mess, and eyes so ever green and bright, Emily grinned as she ran her fingers through the ebony mess, she’d have to braid it again. “Hello little Harry, my name is Emily. The man next to us is Sam, he is very precious me. He too knows some wolf friends.” 

 

“Do they like hotdogs and hamburgers too?” Harry’s little voice mumbled, as green eyes held fast with Sam’s amber warm gaze. 

 

“No, they like muffins and cookies more.” And they all smiled, as they watched little harry’s giggles echo the room. Something warm and pleasent like drifted over them, it was nice. 

 

-

 

“Carlisle? Dear what is wrong?” Esme noticed when Carlisle walked down the stairs into the living room his face was deep in thought.

 

“Oh , nothing love. Just a house call.” He said.

 

“A house call, from where?” 

 

“La Push,” 


	4. Wolves and Breakfast and vampires?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little cub eats breakfast and kinda meets Vampires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the re-post, someone alerted me to a miss spelling of Rosalie's name throughout the chapter, sorry about that. But if anything else jumps out at you please do let me know!  
>  Enjoy chapter 4  
> ~Tee

Harriet found herself seated on the lap of Emily at a large wooden table, that was situated in the middle of the living room. It wasn’t there a few hours ago, in fact they just brought it in from the storage shed in the back of the house. The old knobbed table sat all of them quiet comfortably, they all sat on mix and match chairs, some that folded and some that were older plain wooden chairs from different rooms. But that was not an important factor, here sat the Pack all of them including little Harriet. She sat on Emily’s lap, her body so tiny that her chin barely cleared the top of the table. Emily had wiped down her face with a cool cloth, cleaning away the tear marks and her runny nose as the boys went to grab the large table. Normally they would use the old table outside but, it was cold that day and they couldn’t risk Harriet getting worse. 

 

The table was heavy and carved from ancient tree that floated up on the beach some 50 years ago, Sam’s father Joshua Uley and grandfather carved and polished it. And even though his father left him and his mother, he couldn’t get rid of something so grand. So instead the Pack uses it for parties or gatherings or when it's too cold outside for a child and they all need somewhere to sit comfortably. 

 

Here Harriet could see everyone when she squinted, Emily had chosen to sit at the corner by Sam who sat at one end and Jacob at the other. She could watch all these strange people as they ate and conversed about things she couldn’t hear or understand. The only other girl here was talking to a younger boy a couple seats down, they were brother and sister from what Miss Emily told her. She could see it in when they were talking, the same smile and little dimple that appeared when they laughed. The sister was talking about clothing? About some old clothes the sister had that could be useful, for what Harriet had no idea. Next to them were some older boys eating mountains of bacon and sausage. Once in awhile they would glance over at her, smile and continue eating. She would hid her face in Miss Emily’s arm when they did so, and they would chuckle. She couldn’t remember their names and was glad they didn’t her to guess it. On the other side of the long table sat Sam, he sat right next to Miss Emily. When Harriet called him Mr. Sam he looked like he had swallowed something bitter, and asked to be just called Sam. She thought his face was funny and had laughed softly before freezing. But he only smiled brightly and ruffled her hair. “Don’t be afraid to laugh”

 

Harriet liked Sam, like she how she liked Miss Emily, both of them were really nice to her! Her gaze drifted from Sam and another boy who looked faintly not unlike from Sam himself, they were in a deep conversation talking so low she couldn’t hear a word and she sat right next to them. When she asked Miss Emily what they were talking about, she only smiled and told her they were discussing on how they can meet a friend the later that day. Harriet nodded and went back to watching. But she had gotten bored, and looked around the living room and kitchen area. It was very homey, the kitchen had pots and pans hanging from a rafter, with herbs and other such things drying by the window light. The wooden floor lead into the kitchen, with squishy looking matts under the sink and stove. Faded spots on the floor showed years of usage, including most of the furniture the room. Harriet found that she liked it, it was better than the brand new appliances and furniture that sat back at her Aunt’s house. She bite the inside of her lip at the thought of her Aunt, who must of went to her cupboard to shout at her for not making the dinner yet, or finishing the chores. She wondered what happened when Aunt Petunia found her missing. Her vision began to swim, and before she could wipe away the pre-tears a large hand beat her too it. The hand wiped the small tears quickly and effortlessly. 

 

She squinted her green eyes up and found a hard face, he had an eyebrow arched and a plate filled with eggs and bacon in his other hand. “Ah, hello Paul.” Miss Emily greeted the tall man, who only smirked and placed the plate in front Harriet. It was a small plate compared to the others, and it had only a quarter of their portions. But to Harriet it was a lot of food, was she meant to eat of it?   
  
-

 

“Eat this than we can give you something to help with your arm, okay?” Paul watched as she blinked at the food then down at her arm as if she had forgotten it was still hurt. He sighed, but stopped from saying something when Emily glared at him, her lips pursed. “Listen, just eat what you can. What would you like to drink orange juice, water, or milk?” Wide innocent green eyes meet his not understanding his question, “You can understand me right? What would you like to drink?” So maybe yes he was impatient, but he wasn’t a maid and he needed to make sure she had something to drink before he sat back down.

 

A low growl from both ends of table made Paul grit his teeth. He didn’t mean to sound harsh and he knew the kid wasn’t dump and if they wanted her to get any better she needed to eat and drink. “Orange juice,” The softly spoken words were almost distinguishable, but thank god he had supernatural hearing. With a short nod he turned back into the kitchen and poured a decent amount of juice into a smaller plastic cup for the kid. Walking back he found her eating the bacon a smile on her round face. He grunted and set the cup next to the plate. “Looks like you enjoy that bacon, squirt. Good.” And made he is way to his spot next to Jacob, whom was watching him, with a mouth full of freshly baked blueberry muffins. “Dude can you not stuff your face?” Jacob only rolled his eyes and took another chunk off the already demolished muffin. 

 

Just before he eat some eggs of his fork, Harriet yelled down the table. “Thank you!” It really wasn’t a yell, but for her she must have shouted to her best abilities. He grinned as he bite the eggs off, chewed, swallowed and said “Your welcome squirt” and enjoyed her red face as he ate. 

 

-

 

Jacob pulled aside Sam after they all had finished breakfast and made sure Leah and Emily had Harriet out of earshot before he began to talk. “When are we meeting up? And where?” He wouldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t antsy about meeting up with the Cullens, because it meant Bella had a chance of being with them. And the thought of her among the cold vile things made his stomach uneasy. “Is Bella gonna be there?” 

 

Sam looked at him, they were almost eye to eye. Jacob only being an inch or so shorter, but soon he knew that he would be taller than Sam and the title he carried would be his. No matter if he wanted it or not. Right now those brown orbs looked conflicted, and his brow had a small nervous twitch that was so minute it was almost not there but Jacob noticed these kinds of things among the Pack that no one else saw. “The leader Carlisle agreed to meet today at 2:00 on neutral grounds” 

 

Ah that would be troublesome, considering there was really no neutral ground. And if they set foot on their land even if they did not attack a member it would still damage the treaty. This would mean the whole Pack would have to go, not like they wouldn’t have in the beginning. “And no Bella hasn’t been notified about this meeting, so she will not be there.” Sam said as he looked out the large window that faced the vastless forest that covered the land. “Good,” 

 

Jacob and Sam stood there talking a few more minutes about this and that, agreeing to let Sam carry Harriet with him. He would remain unphased, in fact most of them would remain in their human shapes. Only Jared, Quil, Seth and Paul would follow behind on four legs. Harriet would need to wear something better too, because even though the sun's been up for a couple hours the air outside would remain brisk and sharp. Winter was coming. 

 

-

After they talked the boys almost men went about cleaning up the kitchen, while the girls got Harriet cleaned and dressed. “Hey Sam,” Sam glanced over at Jacob as he was cleaning the dishes, foam from the soap up to his elbows and hands in extremely hot water. “Yeah?”

 

“What should we do about Harriet?” 

 

Jacob was drying the thick earthenware, and almost startled when Sam dropped a soapy plate on to the floor. “Shit” Sam kneeled down to pick it up, thankfully it wasn’t broken. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You know exactly what I mean Sam. What is going to happen to Harriet, should we look for someone to take her? We can’t send her back to her family, and I don’t know where she should go.” 

“I think you and Emily should raise her,” Here the two men did jump, Paul stood behind them folded metal chairs under his arms. “I mean it makes the most sense does it not? Emily is already attached to the kid, and we know that she won’t be treated anything like how she was with her ‘blood’ family. Those fuckers.” Pauls face was contorted in anger, his hands a little to tight around the metal. “We will make sure.” He then turned on his heel and left through the front door to return the chairs to the storage shed. 

 

Sam leaned against the countertop, drying off his raisined hands. He thought about it, yes Harriet seemed to fit right in. Emily would take her in at a moments notice, he can see them raising her, making sure she grew up loved and cared for. But would it be right?

 

“I think it’s a great plan,” Jacob said, he could almost hear Sam’s deep thoughts. He agreed with Paul's plan, it was perfect. “Harriet shall stay within the Pack.” 

 

“I think that was the plan from the beginning,” Sam told him, “I think Emily fell in love the moment their eyes met.”

 

The moment of calm was broken by the sharp ringing tone of the house phone going off, they looked at each other before Sam went to answer the phone. “Hello this is Sam,”

 

Jacob was thankful for his supernatural hearing as he listened in on Sam’s conversation. “ _ Ah, yes. Hello Sam, this is Carlisle Cullen. Im calling to let you know that I and my family shall be heading over to the meeting area. We should be there within just a few minutes. I trust you shall bring your Pack, Correct?” _

 

“Yes, that is correct. Emily my mate shall remain home as we have agreed on. And I will have Harriet.” Sam looked over at Jacob mouthing the words -Let Emily know to get Harriet ready-. Jacob nodded and went to alert Emily, while still keeping an ear open to the conversation. 

 

-

 

He found the girls in the master bedroom, Harriet sat on the large bed sound asleep. Her splinted arm had been redone, and a cool cloth rested on her forehead. Thankfully she had been changed into slightly larger pair of sweat bottoms and a long sleeved shirt. They fainted smelled of Leah’s earthen scent. Next to sleeping Harriet was Emily, she was whispering to Leah who sat in a rocking chair. They paused the exchange when Leah noticed him.  They had been talking about converting the spare room into a room for Harriet during her stay there. 

 

“Emily, Sam is talking to Carlisle. We will be meeting them shortly. Is Harry ready?” Emily glanced over to the sleeping child, and gently brushed her dark hair away from her closed eyes. 

 

“Yes, shall get a blanket or two for Sam to wrap her in? It’s still cold outside and I don’t want her fever to come back.” 

 

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Leah you will be coming with us unphased, we will be leaving in four minutes,” Jacob looked at Emily whom he could tell was nervous. “Don’t worry Emily, Harry will be safe with us.” She smiled softly and began to look for blanket that would be used to keep the biting winds away. 

 

-

 

Four minutes later the Pack were standing outside some wolven forms but most standing on two legs. Sam was there in the middle with the still sleeping child situated snug in his strong arms. Her little face was already turning pink from the cold air and Emily fretted over the fact she couldn’t find a nice hat for her. Leah, told her that they would go shopping later that day for some supplies once they get back, and it seemed to calm the worried woman. Once they made sure everything was set, they began to trek through the forest to the meeting grounds. 

 

It was quite and calm inside the ancient forest, the trees move past them in a solid blur as they ran. For once Sam was glad that they could move so quickly and effortlessly, the Pack arrived just as the Cullens did. The keep back the normal curl of his lip once their sickly sweet scent wafted over his senses. Next to him Jacob became stiff, including the large grey wolf that sat near them. “Calm,” Sam ordered his fellow members, and watched as the order settled over their forms. 

 

With Carlisle was most if not all of their Coven, the blonde female was blank point staring at Harriet sound asleep in his arms. He didn’t particularly like the way she was looking at the young girl, and he felt more than heard a rolling inside of his throat. “Rosalie, you’re making him uncomfortable please stop,” Carlisle told her. 

 

She scoffed and leaned against a larger male with curly black hair. His golden eyes glanced down at her, and then over to Carlisle. Sam knew he should remember their names but he never left the need. 

 

“They have a human girl, what if they hurt her.” The blonde female Rosalie whispered to her ‘father’, the Pack didn’t know if she had meant for them to hear her but they had. And the effect was instantaneous, his wolven brothers growl their fur raising in anger, those in human form begin to blur in their rapid shaking. Sam himself was not immune to anger at such a remark, he found his body curling over Harriet as if to protect her. 

 

“ROSALIE, if you can not act humanely than leave. I do not need you to trigger a fight,” Rosalie huffed and became quiet. 

 

Carlisle cleared his throat, though they all knew that was not necessary. “Young Harriet, how is she?”  

 

Leah glanced over to Sam eyes screaming -you told them her name?- he ignored her and answered “She is asleep at the moment, we made sure she had a full breakfast before coming here.” 

“Ah good, good. Now let’s see this swollen arm.” Sam nodded, and moved closer the Pack followed. Here not even two feet away Sam could feel the unnatural stillness that surrounded the cold ones, he swallowed back an uneasy feeling and rotated the sleeping child so Carlisle could see her arm. The movement brought up a wave of warm apples and mint that waffed off Harriet and something else the faint scent of ozone.

 

-

 

Carlisle froze, his cold hand meer inches from the hot swollen limb, something flickered in the back of his mind. A memory of something burning and then the screams that followed. It vanished as soon as it came, and his golden eyes stared miraculously down at the little girl. “Witch” he found the word escaping his thoughts, and then something must of startled the girl because he found himself gazing into eyes filled with glowing green energy. 

 

A cyclone of energy burst from the green eyed girl, as she freaked and screamed at the pair of golden eyes that stared into hers. It whipped past their heads, cutting their impenetrable skin. Carlisle grabbed Edward who stood frozen in the gale of magic force and ducked down the rest followed suit. As the girl screamed louder the pulse of energy become stronger and Carlisle could swear that the tendrils of wind looked faintly green.

 

-

 

Sam tried his best to calm Harriet, as he witnessed her strange power plow down hundreds of year of oak as if they were just flowers. He held her tight and whispered sweet nothings as he felt the pressure lessen and lessen. Soon all the was left was a softly crying girl her green eyes unnaturally bright, and a heavy scent of burnt ozone. 

 

Everyone stood still as Sam dried the tear on her face, “Well that changes things.” Carlisle said as he stood up dusting off the dirt and pulled out some leaves from his hair. He licked his thumb and ran the venom over a deep cut near his eye, it was gross to watch the ‘skin’ knit itself back together. “You my dear wolven friend, has a young magical child, a Witch,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please guys let me know if I screwed up anywhere, so I can fix it. And if you enjoyed it!


End file.
